First Date
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 23: By FamousSeaGreenEyes. "Renesmee is is finally old enough for that important right of passage."


**Title: **First Date **Rating: **T

* * *

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like…gravity moves…suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does…" _

Her tummy in knots, she slides into the passenger seat. Her skirt rides up slightly and she reaches over, pulls it down self-consciously. Alice had chosen her outfit after she had found her on the floor of her room, despairing over what to wear. She wants to impress him, make him like her as much as she likes him.

He's at the wheel and he gives her a small smile before pulling out of the Cullens' driveway and speeding off down the country lanes. That smile could mean anything and she spends the journey going over the possibilities in her mind. Maybe it was just in greeting, maybe it was automatic – the same smile he gives to his dad, for example – or maybe, just maybe, it was a smile especially for her.

Gripping her seat, she's suddenly aware of how warm her hands are. Is she sweating? A flash of panic runs through her – she doesn't want to sweat. She wants to be cool and collected. She wants to flash him a smile that will make him think of possibilities too. Her heart is hammering against her chest and she's painfully aware of how calm his heart rate is. Does she not affect him?

Her heart sinks at the thought and he must notice something is wrong because he takes one hand off the wheel and lifts her chin up with his finger. His skin burns hers and she blushes, thankful it's too dark for him to see.

"You look beautiful," he tells her, looking her in the eyes for a brief second before turning back to the road.

She smiles for more reasons than one. He told her she was beautiful and he has enough road sense to impress her father. She wants to give him a compliment back but her tongue is tied with nerves so instead she starts humming to calm herself down.

He doesn't respond but tilts his head to the side as though appreciating the tune. It's not her own – it's something her father composed to get her to sleep on nights when the thunder was too loud – but she lets him think it is. She wants to impress him so badly.

They don't go to a restaurant like most couples would do on their first date. Instead they go straight to the cinema. He knows about her issues when it comes to food just as much as he knows how much she loves horror movies – thanks to Uncle Emmett.

They get popcorn because that's what she's seen people do on TV and she wants everything to be as normal as possible. As they sit side-by-side in the dark – him scoffing the popcorn and her smiling as she secretly watches him – she's hyper aware of the heat coming off his body. She notices his free hand just sitting there on his lap and, feeling brave, she reaches over and intertwines his fingers with hers. She can hear his gulp as her hand brushes against his jean-clad thigh and she can't help but smile triumphantly.

Their hands stay clasped on the armrest between them for the rest of the movie.

After it's finished, they walk hand-in-hand through the nearby park. Christmas is coming and the town have decorated the lampposts with lights that look like they've seen better days. Their breath hangs in the air in front of them as, together, they come to a stop beside the frozen lake. For a minute or two – or maybe longer – they just stare at each other. In that time she's mesmerised everything about his face so she'll never forget it no matter how long she lives.

"Renesmee," he breathes her name like it's part of a well-known song though she's aware of how odd it sounds.

And then suddenly his face is too close to hers and she's leaning towards him. Their lips meet and she can now hear his heart, racing just as much as hers. She smiles into the kiss, glad that she has some impact on him.

When they pull apart she's blushing like crazy and she turns her head away, trying to hide the fact. He laughs and uses his finger again to nudge her chin up, make her look at him.

"I'd better get you home before your dad tears me limb from limb," he tells her, smirking. She smiles back though she's slightly annoyed he's brought her father up after they've shared such a special moment.

They drive back in silence but it's a comfortable silence. Her mouth burns from their first kiss and it's all she can think about though she knows she needs to empty her mind before she gets home should her father be back from his hunting trip with her mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he promises, reaching over and clasping her hand in his.

"Tomorrow," she agrees, nodding as she squeezes back. Reluctantly they part and she heads down the driveway, stopping at the front door to wave back at him as he turns and drives away.

Her hand has barely touched the handle before the door is pulled open from inside.

"You're late," Jacob barks at her.

"Yeah," she says, rolling her eyes. "By, like, five minutes." She passes him, careful not to touch him should she accidentally share her thoughts with him. They're enough to make her blush and she's thankful her father isn't home yet.

"I was worried," he tells her.

"I know." She stops in the hallway, turns round to face him. "You're always worried, Jake, but I'm fine. Everything's…" She stops. She had been about to say 'fine' but instead she grins and adds, "Perfect."

Not wanting to upset her best friend in the whole world, Renesmee kisses Jacob's cheek quickly before heading upstairs to her room.

"Thanks for waiting up for me."

"_You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover...or a friend."_


End file.
